


抢婚 Kidnapping the Bride

by Anne_TUK (anne926)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Movie: Frozen (2013), Movie: Frozen 2 (2019), Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne926/pseuds/Anne_TUK
Summary: 原发于微博，原作者 LSXYG（特殊时期进行微博ID保护），受委托代原作者转至AO3。主姐攻，后有反攻（互攻它不香吗？！
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 38





	1. 抢婚 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原po：链接暂撤  
> CR：微博LSXYG

距离圣诞还有两个礼拜，Kristoff计划着他和Anna的婚礼，他日夜都期待着Anna成为他的妻子。上一次，听取北地小哥的意见，准备的驯鹿和蝴蝶并没有引起Anna的注意，这次不能重蹈覆辙。无论如何，求婚一定要成功，Anna一定属于自己。思索之间，他想到身在北地的Elsa，女人最懂女人，何况她们还是姐妹，Elsa肯定知道Anna喜欢什么，他打定主意去请教Elsa，他相信Elsa会希望自己的妹妹得到幸福。

Anna躺在床上休息，她正在做一个梦，梦见自己和Elsa一起堆雪人，她们开心地聊着天。突然，一声巨响，雪人倒塌了。她从梦中惊醒了，揉揉眼睛，望向四周，疑惑着为何Elsa不在这里。耳边传来Kristoff的敲门声：“Anna，你起床了吗？”被敲门声吵醒的Anna心情很差，Kristoff实在太不细心了，Elsa从来都不会这样敲门，只会轻轻地走进来，温柔地叫醒自己。

Anna在床上坐了一会，方才起身穿衣服，然后打开了门，问道：“Kristoff，这么早，有什么事吗？” 

Kristoff抓着自己的头发，心想自己是不是打扰到Anna，脸上不由地露出尴尬的笑容。不过，刚起床的Anna真得很好看，她就像冰天雪地里开出的花朵。一时之间，他也想不到更好的词，只是一直盯着Anna的脸看，不想移开。直到看到Anna的脸色变了，他才意识到自己没有回答问题，匆忙答道：“就是想问问你，Elsa这些天会不会来阿伦黛尔。”

Anna在揉眼睛，漫不经心地听着Kristoff讲话，只是听到Elsa的名字，瞬间提起精神。她疑惑地问：“为什么问这个？”

Kristoff想留着自己的秘密，暂时不想告诉Anna，他揉着头发，回答道：“因为有些事想请教Elsa女王，就想问问她最近会不会来。你不是也想见她吗？为什么不让风灵带信过去呢？”

Anna思索片刻，便点头回应，去书桌前写信。Kristoff看到这样的Anna，不由地有些失落，她总是这样，每当提起Elsa，总是可以轻易地忽视自己，仿佛Elsa就是一切。这样的认知加剧了他的欲望，他更想完全拥有Anna，在阿伦黛尔所有公民的见证下，给她一场独一无二的婚礼。

北地，阳光穿透层层交叠的树叶，洒落在地上留下淡淡的、轻轻摇曳着的光晕。瞬间，大地冻结成冰，一座座冰雕拔地而起，冰树随之而生。在阳光的照耀下，无数的冰粒玲珑剔透，折射出不同色彩的光芒。透明的晶体上，映着两个女孩灿烂的笑容。

赫妮玛琳双手合十，表达着她的感谢，不停地称赞着Elsa的魔法。Elsa笑了笑，表示这只是举手之劳。赫妮玛琳兴奋地跑到冰雕前，仔细地打量着一个个栩栩如生的冰雕，当她看到和自己一样的冰雕时，激动地叫出声，惊喜万分地看着Elsa，千言万语化在不言之中。Elsa看着她天真地笑，透过那纯净的双眸，慕然想起Anna，似乎Anna总是有着那样不染于世的单纯，她的妹妹总是那般活泼可爱，令她情不自禁。

一阵风卷着树叶刮来，Elsa拿起了风灵送过来的信件，一目十行地浏览着那些文字，看到落款的“Love you，Anna”，方才一字一句、不紧不慢地又读了一遍。读罢，她唤出白马，翻身上马，同赫妮玛琳告别后，便绝尘而去。此刻，她的心剧烈地跳动，虽然Anna没有说找她做什么，但仅凭“想念”二字，足以令她心潮澎湃。想到即将见到Anna，她不禁加快了骑马的速度。

Anna站在宫殿门口翘首以盼，等待着她姐姐的到来。Kristoff向她靠近，不解地问：“Anna，Elsa说了现在就会到吗？你站在这里等她，会不会等不到。”

Anna露出几分自己都未察觉的笑容，自信地答道：“Elsa没有说，不过她看到信，肯定会过来的，我很了解她。”说罢，继续目视远方，静静地等待着即将归来的人。

Kristoff闷闷不乐，他似乎永远猜不透这对姐妹，Anna给他很多陌生的感觉。尤其是在面对Elsa的时候，那时的Anna眼底容不下其他人，虽然他是Anna的未婚夫，可他时常感觉自己是个工具人，是经常被忽视的存在。他不禁扶额，似乎Olaf受到的关注都比自己多。当初他求婚的时候，Anna看都没看一眼，一心追逐着她的姐姐，可明明自己才是Anna的未婚夫，是Anna要共度一生的男人。想不通缘由，他又坚定了求婚的信念，他一定要请教Elsa，直到事情完美落幕。

白马奔驰而来，似流星一般划过地表，马背上的人归心似箭。她身轻如燕，一袭白衣，如诗如画。远远望去，她的姿态犹如凌驾于万物之上的主宰。

Elsa骑马至Anna身前，含笑道：“Anna，我回来了。”

Anna大笑，开心地说：“Elsa，欢迎回家，我好想你啊。”她向前伸出右手，Elsa翻身下马，握住她的手，紧紧地抱住她。Elsa深深地吸了一口气，平静地说：“Anna，你身上好香啊，真是令人怀念的味道。” 

Anna的脸瞬间红了，支支吾吾地说：“啊，没有吧，我怎么闻不到。”她心里想着，难道是薰衣草的味道太浓了？不然姐姐怎么会知道。她写完信之后，特意喷了香水，现在反而不好意思了，姐姐怎么这么直接啊。

Elsa抱紧她，凑近她的耳边说：“是薰衣草吧，味道真的很浓。不过很好闻。你一般不会喷香水，怎么今天喷了？是为了我特意准备的吗？Anna，你真是越来越细心了。”

Anna的脸更加红了，心想北地是不是有什么奇奇怪怪的人把Elsa带坏了，不然一向庄重的姐姐为何变得如此放纵，总是说这种让人误解的话。她将头埋在Elsa的怀里，用手捶着Elsa的美背，而后一声不吭。

Elsa笑了笑，妹妹越来越害羞了。不过，还是一如既往地可爱。

Kristoff看着眼前姐妹相见的一幕，莫名感觉刺眼。Anna从来没有对她露出那样的神情，也没有这样娇羞地靠在自己的怀里。如果她们不是亲姐妹，他感觉自己才是那个第三者，介入了那两个人之间。他咳嗽了几声，引起了两姐妹的注意力。

Elsa面无表情地看着他，问道：“Kristoff，请问你有什么事吗？”

Kristoff揉着头发，断断续续地说着：“Elsa女王，我有一些问题想要请教您，不知道我们能不能单独谈一下。”

Elsa还没有回答，Anna抬起了头，疑惑地问：“有什么事情，是我不能知道的吗？”

Kristoff不知道该怎么回答，便看向了Elsa，希望Elsa帮忙回答。Elsa看到他的眼神，抚摸着Anna的背部，轻声地说：“我去跟他谈谈，你去找Olaf玩。”

Anna撇撇嘴，瞪了一眼Kristoff，又向Elsa撒娇。Elsa无奈地摸着她的脸，温柔地说：“乖，等我回来。”说罢，跟Kristoff走进宫殿。


	2. 抢婚 2

Elsa落座后，请Kristoff入座，看着他略带不安地坐着，便问：“Kristoff，请问你有什么事呢。”

Kristoff感到不好意思，支支吾吾地说：“女王陛下，我想向Anna求婚。你们姐妹朝夕相处，彼此了解很深，所以我想请教您，如何准备婚礼呢？”

Elsa听到“求婚”二字，原本平静的面容不由地松动，心底有些不舒服。她为自己的心态诧异，妹妹为她受了很多苦，只要是Anna想要的，她都应该给予。结婚这样的喜事，为什么自己会感到不舒服呢？她看向Kristoff，打量了他的穿着，极其随意的衣着令她很不适。Anna就要嫁给这样随便的人吗？大概这也是自己心情不适的原因吧，她的妹妹理应得到世界上最好的男子，而不是这样一个普通的人。

Elsa理了理头发，调节了坐姿，朗声道：“为什么突然想到结婚呢？”

Kristoff害羞地低下头，片刻，抬起头，答道：“我跟Anna认识这么久，相处得很好。我希望进一步提升我们的关系，希望她成为我的妻子。我将照顾她一生。”

Elsa听完，心里更不舒服，她很疑惑自己的心态，只能将这归结于对Anna的关心，以及对Kristoff的不满。她向来是一个把事情做到极致的人，而Kristoff与她格格不入。他的邋遢、随意和普通，无论如何都入不了自己的眼，只是Anna爱他，而她又宠爱着Anna。她调整好心态，开口道：“Anna知道你的打算吗？”连她都没注意到，那冰冷的语气中所带的威严。

Kristoff不禁哆嗦一些，诧异女王的气场为何改变。他萌生怯意，只是当下不好离开，便硬着头皮道：“我想给她一个惊喜。”说完，还十分害羞的摸摸头，眼神中透露出无尽的向往，

Elsa看到Kristoff的表情，感觉分外刺眼，她急切地想去找Anna，让她慎重考虑，最好不要结婚。可是她又被自己的想法给吓到了，她感觉此时的她冷漠又无情，想要阻碍妹妹的幸福。她冷静下来，敷衍道：“Anna喜欢浪漫和真诚，我想Kristoff你一定能找到答案的。”她想既然他要跟Anna结婚，了解这种必备的事，为何要身为姐姐的自己教呢？她不是为难Kristoff，想当Anna的丈夫，如果这点小问题都无法解决，又怎么有资格呢？

Kristoff感觉到丝丝尴尬，想要继续问下去，但是看到冷淡的Elsa，他又害怕了，只好跟她道别，离开了宫殿。他去阿伦黛尔的街道闲逛，想请教其他的人，看看其他的情侣如何相处。

Elsa此时的心情莫名低沉，便打算去房间休息，好细细思考这些问题。想到Anna即将成为人妻，她的脑袋就更痛了，这种感觉大概是不舍吧。Anna是属于她的……是吗？属于自己？脑海里突然冒出的想法，让她震惊了，她也不想回房间，而是急切地出门，骑上白马离开阿伦黛尔。

Anna此时正在跟 Olaf商量怎么庆祝Elsa回家，只要想到姐姐回来了，她就感觉十分甜蜜，这种浓烈的情绪，是她和Kristoff的相处时所没有的。想及此处，她不由地笑出声来。

Olaf走近她，说着：“据科学表明，如果一个人莫名其妙发出笑声，那这个人肯定在想心上人。”它扯着Anna的袖子，继续说：“你是不是在想Kristoff，要不要我把他叫过来。”

Anna听到Olaf的话，大脑陷入空白。她不解地问：“这是真的科学吗？我没有在想Kristoff，我在想Elsa。”

Olaf放开她的袖子，两根棍子摆动起来，绕着大厅跑了一圈。然后绕到Anna身前，一本正经地说：“同性之间，也能产生同男女之间一样的感情。据科学表明，动物之中也有求偶行为或性行为，目前至少有几百种动物存在这样的行为，而这些行为是与生俱来的。”

Anna听完第一句话，感觉整个人都凝固住，脑海里一直浮现那句“产生同男女之间一样的感情”。她想起了Elsa，她那庄重而美丽大方的姐姐。她不敢再往下想，只是呆呆地站在那里，一动不动。

Olaf并没有放弃传播科学，它没注意到Anna的变化，而是继续说：“据科学表明，具有亲缘关系的人类互相通婚，会增加后代患病的风险。近亲结婚将生出畸形的婴儿，这些婴儿可能会患有多种疾病。”

Olaf的话传入Anna的耳中，她感觉有些昏沉，略显茫然地问：“那亲姐妹呢，会怎样？”话毕，她便被惊醒，怎么就问出来了？她到底在想些什么。

Olaf没有感觉到Anna在问她自己跟Elsa，只是以为Anna对这些冷门科学知识很感兴趣，它不禁有些激动，热情地分享着这些知识。

“据阿伦黛尔的历史记载，曾经有一对姐妹，受尽苦难，两个人相互扶持。朝夕相处之间，产生不一样的感情。有一天，姐姐向妹妹表白，拥着妹妹深情地接吻，正好被一个路过的男人看到了。那个男人喜欢妹妹，他想报复她们，就把这件事告诉阿伦黛尔的所有居民。因此，两姐妹受尽指责和辱骂，相约跳海了。真是凄美的爱情故事。”

“我是阿伦黛尔的女王，这样的大事，为何我不知道？”

“咳咳。因为这事过于惊世骇俗，当时的国王，下令封锁消息，不允许别人讨论。随着时间的推移，自然被人们所遗忘。”

“那你怎么知道的？你莫不是骗我？”

“没有，我怎么会骗Anna呢。是水告诉我的，我说了，水知道答案。”

Anna沉浸在这个故事中，Elsa的脸在她脑海中浮现，她的一颦一笑，一字一句，都令她心动不已。难道她爱上自己的亲姐姐了？不是，这肯定是假的，她们只是亲姐妹而已。

Olaf看到Anna在发呆，不想打扰她，出门去找Sven玩。它感到有些孤单了，Anna有Kristoff，而自己只能找驯鹿玩。

Anna整理思绪，走向宫殿，她想Elsa一定知道怎么办，可是又如何说出口呢？

当Anna走到宫殿，发现这里没人，于是又跑到Elsa的房间，也没有看见人影。她问了宫殿前的守卫，得知Elsa早就走了。她走了，她为什么会走……为什么……


	3. 抢婚 3

Anna失落地想着，打算去书房处理政务，看着眼前堆积如山的公文，她却没了阅览的欲望。她抽出一张信纸，想写点什么，却又无法动笔。肯定是发生了什么，不然Elsa不会独自离开。

思虑很久，Anna打定主意，亲自去北地看Elsa。当她走出宫殿，正好撞上前来的Kristoff。

“Anna，你要去哪儿？”

“我要去北地看Elsa，她没打招呼就走了，我很担心她。”

Kristoff想着Elsa知道自己不久就要求婚，肯定去北地准备礼物了。想及此事，莫名开怀。“Anna，别担心，Elsa肯定会回去给你准备礼物了，去这么早，肯定是因为迫不及待。”

“礼物，为什么要准备礼物？”

“这是个秘密，你过两天就知道了。回去吧。”

Kristoff上前一步，凑近Anna，欲要牵起她的手，不过被她巧妙地避开了。Kristoff感觉很诧异，心想Anna是不是太害羞，看来婚礼迫在眉睫，不然他都没办法顺利地牵着Anna的手。Anna此时心事重重，没有精力去应付Kristoff。

北地，冰雪覆盖整片丛林。雪，如柳絮一般，又似蒲公英般在空中飞舞。成片的雪花飘落在地，与冰雪相融，也落进那个冰雪女王的心中，如羽毛轻掠而过，令她的心中泛起涟漪。她伸出手，托住那梨花似的雪花，用魔法将它冻结，久久凝视着它，不知在想什么。

当赫妮玛琳走进这片冰封丛林，她看到分外孤单的Elsa。印象中，她一直是高高在上的冰雪女王，永远体面和庄重。她有着他人不具备的操纵魔法的能力，也有着动人心魄的容颜。她是受人敬畏的自然之灵，是自己所艳羡和倾慕的对象。为何她有那样孤单和痛苦的神情，为何她和这冰雪如此相称，仿佛这漫天冰雪是她命定的归宿。

“Elsa，一起唱歌吗？听说唱歌可以令人心情愉悦。”

“好。”Elsa看到前来的赫妮玛琳，并没有感觉被打扰。此时的她心乱如麻，便答应了。

“Born of cold and winter air. And mountain rain combining. This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining.”赫妮玛琳深情地看着Elsa，激昂的曲调在她喉咙中变得委婉而缠绵，仿佛酝酿着无尽的情意，融进听者的心中。

“Cut through the heart cold and clear. Strike for love and strike for fear. See the beauty sharp and sheer. Split the ice apart. And break the frozen heart.”不同于赫妮玛琳委婉的曲调，Elsa唱得更沉稳，她不禁细细品味起这些颇有深意的词。那句“Strike for love and strike for fear”令她想起Anna，那个令她展现万般柔情，那个愿意为她倾尽全力的妹妹。纵然她没有魔法，也愿意用朴素的力量守卫着她。

“Beautiful! Powerful! Dangerous! Cold! Ice has a magic can't be controlled. Stronger than one, stronger than ten. Stronger than a hundred men!”

赫妮玛琳靠近Elsa，唱完最后一句歌词，她饱含深情地望着Elsa,目光灼灼似是想融化眼前这块坚冰。

“Elsa，我心悦你已久。如那歌词一般，你是如此的美丽而坚韧，充满力量同时兼具危险，你是那样的迷人。外人觉得你如冰雪一般冷酷，但你的内心如火一般炽热，你的温情藏于冰霜之下。你是自然的给予，是令人敬仰的自然之灵，是令我们所有人都艳羡的存在。你如此神秘而魅惑，如清风掠过，落到我的心中。你与冰雪同在，我愿走近这酷寒，走到你的心中。I love you。”

Elsa听到这突如其来的表白之语，感到十分震惊，但依然尽力维持着表面的平静。

“为什么突然这么说？”

“Because I am in love with you.”

“我来北地没多久，感情会来得这么快吗？”

“与时间无关，与你有关。你有天生的、吸引和征服别人的魅力，我难以幸免啊。”

“你是女人……”

“你喜欢男人吗？”

“目前没有这样的想法。”

“那就行了，你喜欢我没问题。”

“我不喜欢男人，也不代表我喜欢女人。”

“没关系，你就像喜欢Anna那样喜欢我就行。”

“Anna？喜欢Anna？”听到Anna的名字，Elsa陷入思考。

“Elsa，你喜欢Anna，你不知道吗？”

“啊？她是我妹妹。”

“Elsa，你是自然之灵，你有所有人望尘莫及的荣誉和地位，你有无法匹敌的力量。你就是神，可以制定世界的法则。有血缘又能怎样，谁说女人一定要爱男人，姐妹就不能相亲呢？唉，我在说些什么，现在是我跟你表白。”赫妮玛琳扶额叹息，这个节奏似乎不太对劲，自己还是太冲动了。

Elsa久久不言，她仍处于惊涛骇浪之中，赫妮玛琳的言论过于惊世骇俗，她似乎跟其他人不活在同一个世界。

赫妮玛琳看到陷入思考的Elsa，忍不住解释道：“你不要太奇怪，我们北地人依靠自然，与自然同生。我们敬畏自然，遵循法则。只是人与人之间的情感，并非自然所定义的，天地从未告诉我们该爱上什么性别的人，该不该和有亲缘关系的人在一起。只是因为人类文明的发展，制定了各种各样的规则和条例，很多本可以做的事被禁止去做。同性不能在一起，那是因为无法繁衍后代，为了人类文明的传承，这种事就被禁止。可说到底，如果文明要泯灭他人的个性，让一部分人顺从这样野蛮的条例，我相信，这样的文明迟早会被淘汰。从种族繁衍来看，总有人会承担繁衍后代的指责。如女王这般，你所做出的贡献，是别人几代都无法达到的。你何必为了这样不合人情的世俗，泯灭你心中所爱呢？”

“你的见解好深，但是姐妹也可以吗？”

“在阿伦黛尔也许不可以，但是在北地是可以的，而你现在是北地的女王。为什么两地会有这样的差距呢？因为阿伦黛尔的人类文明发展比较快，强调讲伦理道德，且恪守风俗。这样并不是错的，只是剥夺了少数人的权利。人类文明很多是为了繁衍和传承所诞生的，但是传承文明的方式是多种多样的，为繁衍而做出个体牺牲是没有必要的。人类历史不断重演，也不断纠错。你现在以为是错的事情，在千百年前可能是一种风俗，也许千百年后仍会被提起，被新一代的人们所追求。为什么？依靠繁衍的方式传承文明，终究会走向一个顶点，这时还需不需要那样的个体牺牲，这是值得我们思考的问题。也许在未来，有更多人去追求同性之间的爱情，为他们的幸福而奋斗。所以，女王陛下，您不用担忧。”

“赫妮玛琳，谢谢你。我一直想藏匿一些东西，隐藏真实的自己，你的话让我醒悟。”

Elsa看着眼前的大树，厚厚的冰霜将它冻结，但是它仍有生机。她拉着赫妮玛琳的手，开始唱歌。

“The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I have tried. Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl, you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well, now they know. Let it go, let it go.”

“曾经，我唱着这首歌，如今我已明白，我可以直面一切，不必隐藏。谢谢你。”说着，她抱住赫妮玛琳。

“那我的表白怎么办？”

“你知道答案。”


	4. 抢婚 4

Kristoff最近不见踪影，Anna心不在焉地处理政务。想及此处，便拿出信纸，开始给Elsa写信，写完后把信送给风灵，便在宫殿门口等着Elsa。她并没有在信上通知Elsa来阿伦黛尔，只是Elsa经常不请自来。她喜欢这样的Elsa，总是恰好明白自己的心思。

Elsa收到来信，匆匆看完，并没有立即去往阿伦黛尔。她才明白自己的心意，仍然心乱如麻，她怕自己将情意表现得太过明显，以至于吓到Anna。当初，Anna就想跟第一天认识的Hans结婚。后来，又跟认识不久的Kristoff在一起。Anna只是把自己当姐姐，而她对Anna的心思变了，她感觉很痛苦。

Elsa抽出一张信纸，开始书写。她说自己在北地过得很好，跟赫妮玛琳聊了许多深刻的话题。她觉得赫妮玛琳的观点很有深度，对自己的影响很大。她希望以后能跟赫妮玛琳一起去阿伦黛尔，Anna可以跟赫妮玛琳聊聊，或许会有所启发。写完之后，想到Kristoff打算向Anna求婚，她又补充了一句：“你跟Kristoff的发展如何”，而后留下落款。

Anna在冷风待了许久，没有等来那个骑着白马的秀美身影，没有看到她心心念念的姐姐。正当她感觉心灰意冷，欲要前往北地之际，她收到了Elsa的来信。她迫不及待地拆开信件，入目的却是“赫妮玛琳”这个重复了好几次的名字。赫妮玛琳，那个北地的女人，跟Elsa朝夕相处这么久。Elsa竟然还想着带她来见自己，她们已经如此亲密无间了吗？Elsa还问候了自己和Kristoff，难道在姐姐眼里，她跟赫妮玛琳是一对，自己跟Kristoff才是一对吗？是啊，当初自己想跟Hans在一起，姐姐反对，但是她却支持自己跟Kristoff在一起，她们甚至跟Kristoff还有Olaf一起拍了家庭合照。

“Anna。”

“Kristoff，有事吗？”Anna看到穿着正装的Kristoff，微微有些不习惯，毕竟他的穿着一向很随意。

“Anna，嫁给我吧。”Kristoff拿出身后的一捧玫瑰，掏出戒指，单膝下跪，一脸期盼地看着Anna。

“不是，Kristoff，为什么突然求婚呢？”Anna感觉受到惊吓，这样的事来的太突然，完全不在她的意料之中。

“Anna，我们在一起很久了。从第一次雪山上的相遇，到我们共度艰难、惺惺相惜，再到如今的朝夕相处。我对你的爱已深入骨髓，无数的黑夜里，我都如此渴望你。我想有更多的时间与你亲密相处，想要你获得更多的快乐。我想完全拥有你。I love you，Anna，will you marry me？”Kristoff有些紧张，他担心Anna会拒绝他，因此眼睛全神贯注地看着Anna，他从未这么认真注意过Anna。此时一见，便觉得她有种独特的气韵，不同于Elsa那种庄重高雅的气质，而是沉稳中带有丝丝灵动。也许是因为她已为女王，成熟了许多，也更有风韵，更能够吸引自己，他不由地脸红起来。

Anna没有立刻回答，而是陷入思考。她曾对Hans一见钟情，又对Kristoff颇具好感，她对男人肯定有意。也许她对Elsa只是亲情，父母已逝，Elsa是她唯一的依靠，因此她对Elsa注入了更多的感情，她将此误会成爱情罢了。如今，Elsa已有可以相伴之人，如果她贸然破坏她们的关系，可能自己会跟Elsa之间产生间隙。

“好。”

“真的吗？Anna？”Kristoff此时非常兴奋，他有些不确定地问道。

“Yes.”

Kristoff将戒指戴在Anna的无名指上，深深地抱住她，欲要与她亲吻，不过被Anna推开，他觉得很疑惑。

“暂时不要吧……”Anna看着Kristoff的表情，解释道。

“好吧，下个礼拜圣诞节，我们结婚好吗？我已经准备好婚礼了。”说着，Kristoff将手中的玫瑰送给Anna。

“好，谢谢。”

Anna女王结婚的喜讯传遍了整个阿伦黛尔，所有居民都准备庆祝这个盛大的日子。

圣诞当天，婚讯传到北地。当Elsa收到Anna的婚礼邀请函，她陷入巨大的悲痛之中。她将以Anna姐姐的身份参加这个婚礼，并为她们送上祝福。这是她想要的结局吗？

赫妮玛琳知道这个消息，第一时间想到Elsa。当她找到Elsa时，她看到一个绝望而又孤单的身影。她肆意地使用着自己的魔法，地上是层层起伏的坚冰。她隐约看见Anna女王的冰雕，而不远处还有Elsa自己的冰雕。两座冰雕之间隔了些许距离，就如同她们此时的关系。赫妮玛琳不禁长叹，她又要为别人的感情做嫁衣。

“Elsa,你还好吗？”她拿起肩上的披肩，盖在Elsa的肩头。虽然知道对方并不怕冷，可是她看到冰雪中这个坚韧而孤单的身影，总是忍不住去关怀。

“为什么会这样呢？”Elsa接过披肩，重新盖在赫妮玛琳的肩头，并表示自己不需要。

“你有跟Anna聊过吗？”披肩落在自己的肩头，赫妮玛琳心中微暖。

“前几天回了封信，说我在北地过得不错，跟你相处很好，而且问候了她跟Kristoff。”

“提了我？提了多少次？”

“大概四五次吧，这有什么关系吗？”

“哇，没想到你这么关心我啊，我真是受宠若惊。我觉得Anna可能吃醋了，既然你对她有这样的情意，她为你做了这么多，不可能对你无动于衷的。你可以挽回啊。”

“婚礼就在今天，怎么挽回？”Elsa感觉十分懊恼，为什么她今天才收到邀请函，难道Anna在跟她置气吗？

“你可以抢啊，骑士尚且为了爱情而战斗，你当然可以抢回属于自己的人。”

“你真是北地人吗？”

“如假包换，我真是，我只是喜欢看书而已。你快去吧！”

“那你要一起吗？”

“我自己过去就好了，你带着我就太奇怪了。”

“好！”说罢，骑上白马，向阿伦黛尔出发。

赫妮玛琳看着她远去的身影，再次长叹，这都是什么奇奇怪怪的发展呢。不过，想到Elsa能够幸福，她也就想通了。缘分总是如此，无法强求啊。


	5. 抢婚 5

圣诞当天，整个王国笼罩在浓郁的节日气氛中。在这令人热血沸腾的时日，从王室乃至普通公民，所有人无不沉浸于这静谧而美好的时光中。此时的城堡早已是热闹非凡。因为这一天，是Anna女王的婚礼之日。

城堡里，宾客基本已落座，Elsa还没有到。人们热情地讨论着女王的婚礼，分享着这份喜悦。此时，Kristoff身着礼服，在城堡内与宾客聊天。Anna在女仆的服侍下沐浴更衣，她心情低沉，因为Elsa还未过来。她有些后悔，为何自己没有提前通知Elsa，而是最后一个通知她，是不希望她过来，还是希望发生其他的事？

女仆精心地为眼前的女王打扮，为她穿上一袭华美的镶嵌着珍珠的婚纱，又细细地打理她的头发。Anna那明艳的红发闪耀着，如同时夜间时分热烈的篝火，又似盛夏时节黄金海岸的骄阳。她的面容无比精致，白色婚纱更是衬托出她灵动与成熟的韵味，令她周身散发着迷人的气息。她顶着这繁复华丽的花冠，在女仆的搀扶下，走向那个盛大的婚礼现场，接受着众人的欢呼、呐喊、喝彩与祝福。

Kristoff目不转睛地看着Anna，他深深地沦陷在她的美貌中，想到晚上就能拥有他，他全身血液都在沸腾。Anna看到Kristoff此时的表情，心情更加沉重，想到自己即将与眼前的人成婚，从此携手走过一生，心中泛起无限的失落。在这个举国欢庆的日子里，她并没有想象中那样的欣喜与欢愉。她四处张望，依然未见Elsa的身影。也许这场婚礼过后，自己的童年、少年及成年时与姐姐和Olaf那些亲密无间的时光就要被封存，成为永恒的回忆……

倏忽，眼前浮现出姐姐的脸庞，微风轻拂她似雪的秀发，她抬起头对自己微微一笑，灿若繁星。也许所有的一切，今后都会成为越来越遥远的回声，泯灭在平淡无味的时光中。想到这些，她感受到自己的后背冒出一阵又一阵汗珠。这种不适感愈发强烈，像是生了一场大病一般，不论她再怎样强装镇定也无济于事。只是，等等…婚礼，这难道不是自己一直期待着的吗？在自己还是那个扎着双马尾有着婴儿肥的可爱小女孩时，她就盼望着自己可以与自己命中注定的真爱之人举办一场盛大的婚礼，可是，这一天终于来临了，她为什么会有现在的这些情绪呢？这是人生中很重要的时刻，不是吗？

Anna稍微整理仪容，直视眼前这个无比兴奋又紧张的男人，静待婚礼的进行，也许这最终是一场没有姐姐见证的婚礼吧。

那个打扮成圣诞老人的白胡子牧师走近两人，缓缓开口道：“If someone disagree this marriage，please speak now or forever hold your peace.”

牧师的话一出，Anna的心剧烈地跳动，那双晶莹若翠湖的眸子一直眺望着远方，仿佛在期待着什么……姐姐呢？她去了哪里？为什么在自己人生最重要的时刻，却丝毫不见她的身影呢？是因为自己的邀请函送的太晚，她生气了吗？她好后悔，为什么会一时任性做出这样的事情。姐姐会不会出了什么事？强烈的担心与恐惧在脑海膨胀，占据了她的每一个细胞，越来越厚重。她想离开这里，然而，残存的理智告诉她，她不能离开。她是现任阿伦黛尔的女王，她不能任性妄为。有那么一瞬间，她甚至翘首企盼真的会有谁站出来说一句“我不同意”。她内心的那一点点失落在这一刻以光速生长发芽，愈发壮大，像是什么上古时代的预言在召唤，如同一个幽灵，一刻不停地在她耳畔回响“No，no，no……”

此刻时光漫长而寂静，如同被无边无际的冰雪冻结一般。一秒、两秒、三秒……然而，却没有任何的意外，一切依然井然有序地进行着。

“那么，就让我们祝福这对夫妇……”牧师的话还没说完，天地间骤然刮起一阵深蓝色的旋风，这阵风仿佛能吞噬万事万物，只见它将所有婚宴上的精美陈设与布局全部卷起来，并带它们飞离了城堡，最终消失不见。

在所有人诧异的目光中，只见他们目力所及的地方，不远处的天空中出现了一串又一串冰雪做成的小精灵，还有无数小铃铛、雨伞糖果、小礼盒、圣诞帽……它们都是冰制成的，但又不像是一般的冰雕那样生硬呆板。这些小物件儿晶莹剔透中满载节日气息，最重要的是，它们仿佛自带灵性。

此刻，郁郁葱葱的松柏林中忽而开辟出一条蓝色的通道，像是一个急速向中心旋转的巨型漩涡，使所有人都被这无比巨大的气场所不由自主地吸引。无人不知，在整个王国中，只有一个人，才有这样的气场。

只见Elsa驾着白马，冰霜为她开道，铺成晶莹剔透的、通向婚礼殿堂的壮阔之路。她绝美而典雅的脸庞上带着一丝凝重，她本以为自己可以强装平和，但当看到这一切真实发生时，她心如刀割、万般痛苦。她意识到原来她对Anna的感情已深刻如斯，盖过了王权和声望，超越无边的法术，超出世间万物。她的Anna只能属于她，而非任何一个男人。

想及此处，她将所有的不满化作无尽的魔法。她回望身后，看着那一望无际的森林，左手一挥，将所有的树木都变成了冰雕。她一脸决然，绝尘而去，那条由她开辟的道路上幻化出各种音符，随着她一起奔向城堡。

此刻，绚烂的极光在天空幕布上肆意蔓延开来，从小小的一个绿点慢慢伸展，幻化成各种形状和颜色，像是染料在画布上的游走，仿佛要把整个天空填满。如此壮丽的极光，在阿伦黛尔的历史上还是第一次。

在众人的注视中，骑着白马的女子归来了。在欢呼声中，有两个小女孩在底下热情讨论。

“姐姐，女王就要嫁给白马王子了！是不是跟故事书中那样，从此幸福的生活在一起。”小妹妹扯着姐姐的袖子，兴奋地说道。

“笨，那不叫王子，那叫王夫。”稍大的女孩用手指戳了下小女孩的额头，略带宠溺地说道。

“哦……姐姐，你又欺负我。”妹妹委屈地撒娇道。当她看见Elsa女王时，拉着姐姐的袖子，兴奋地说：“姐姐，你看，Elsa女王来了。”

姐姐看着眼前的场景，颇有深意地说道：“妹妹，童话故事都是骗人的。骑白马的不一定是王子，也可以是你姐。”

“姐姐……”小女孩甜甜地喊着，靠在姐姐的怀里。

Elsa身穿一袭白衣，映衬着她雪白的肌肤与秀发，此时的她好似九天仙子落入凡尘。她棱角分明的脸庞上浮现出冷峻的气息，仿佛能冻结一切。她略施魔法，飞向礼堂，面对牧师，凝重而严肃道：“我不同意。”

瞬间，殿堂一片喧哗，各种声音层出不穷，所有人都为现场感到震撼。Kristoff感觉非常尴尬，他欲牵住Anna的手，Elsa看见他的动作，施了一个魔法，Kristoff无法动弹。

“Elsa，你想干嘛，这是我的婚礼。”Kristoff不满地说道。

“现在不是了。”她看向Anna，诚恳地说：“Anna，可以不跟他结婚吗？”

Anna从Elsa进场到此刻，都处于极度的震惊之中，眼前所发生的一切完全不受控制，也出乎她的意料。冷静片刻，她开始流泪。Elsa走近她，将她抱在怀里，用手抚摸着她的背，无声地安慰她。

“姐姐，你终于来了。”Anna抬起头，目光灼灼地看着Elsa，脸上充满柔情，眼眸中藏着无限的怜惜和情愫。

“我来了，一切都结束了，一切都是新的开始。”说着，她让守卫将Kristoff请下去，安排他入座。

Elsa施起魔法，随她而来的小精灵开始唱歌，那些音符调出动人的乐曲。她牵起Anna的手，与她深情对唱。

“You don’t have to protect me I’m not afraid! Please don’t shut me out again. Please don’t slam the door. You don’t have to keep your distance anymore.”

“Cuz for the first time in forever. I finally understand. For the first time in forever. We can fix this hand in hand. We can head down this mountain together. You don’t have to live in fear. Cuz for the first time in forever. I will be right here”

“Cuz for the first time in forever. You don’t have to be afraid. We can work this out together. We’ll reverse the storm you’ve made. Don’t panic. We’ll make the sun shine bright. We can face this thing together. We can change this winter weather. And everything we’ll be.”

一曲结束，Elsa抱紧Anna。她看见Anna无名指上的戒指，用魔法将它脱落，用冰将它冻结。一个小精灵飞过，咬住戒指，向外飞去，众人的视线都移向小精灵，Kristoff更是敢怒不敢言。小精灵飞出城堡，飞到河流边，将戒指扔进水里，便离开了。河水泛起一阵涟漪，又重归平静，仿佛一切都未曾发生。

Elsa略施魔法，给Anna换了另一套婚纱，这套婚纱更加华美，衬托出Anna最本初的气质，衬托出她的灵动与天真，不含一丝虚伪与夸张。Elsa自己换了一套与Anna略有不同的同款婚纱，在众人的尖叫与喧哗中，变出冰做的戒指，以及一束薰衣草及向日葵花束。

Elsa单膝跪下，捧着花束的手问道：“Anna，薰衣草的花语是‘等待爱情’，向日葵意味着‘沉默的爱’，也象征着你的阳光、积极以及真诚。也许玫瑰更加艳丽，百合更加芬芳，但是薰衣草最能代表我对你最深刻的爱意。Anna，你如太阳一样炽热，暖化我冰冷的身躯。你的陪伴令我走出阴霾，活出自我。你值得世上最好的一切，不仅因为你是我的妹妹，更因为我钟情于你。Anna，你愿与我共度一生吗？从此没有人能够介入我们的感情。你愿意嫁给我吗？”

此时，殿堂陷入沉静之中，没有人敢讲话。Anna泪流满面，她接过花束，带着哭腔说着：“Yes.”

Elsa将戒指戴在Anna的无名指上，起身抱住她，亲吻着她的嘴唇。Anna红着脸回吻，心中充满甜蜜。

众人鼓掌，惊呼起来，没有人敢说不行，也不敢发表意见。有人真诚地祝福，有人表示沉默，只是做个样子。没有人敢挑战女王的权力，更不敢挑战魔法。

座位上的小妹妹看着台上那一幕，红着脸在姐姐怀里蹭，她扯着姐姐的袖子软声软语地说：“姐姐，长大了，你也会骑白马来接我吗？”

姐姐温柔地抚着妹妹的脸颊，眼中有着无限柔情。“会的。你是我最爱的妹妹。”

“姐姐，我好喜欢你啊。”说着，紧紧地抱住姐姐。

Elsa无意瞥见这温馨的一幕，不禁笑起来，这两姐妹有点像她和Anna小时候那样亲密无间。

婚礼进行到最后，众人渐渐散去。Elsa抱着Anna说：“Do you wanna build a snowman?”

“Yes.”

此后，城堡里又多了一个雪人，Olaf有了新的玩伴，她们的“family tradition” 多了一个新成员。


	6. 浴室

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇开始分级 Explicit。  
> 预警：lesbian sex, fingering, sex toys, ice beads

婚礼过后，她们依然处于莫大的欢愉与喜悦之中，脸上容光焕发，心里充满甜蜜。每一次对视，都饱含深情。

Kristoff已经收拾东西，离开城堡，去往遥远的山上，离开了这个伤心之地。Anna感到愧疚，想要送别他，最终只是在宫殿门口望着他离去。说不清心中的感想，只是略微失落。她终究是一个善良的人，这样不留余地且直白地伤害一个人，不是她的风格。只是大局已定，她也只能表达惋惜和歉疚。Elsa抱住她，轻柔地抚摸着她，拥着她一起进了城堡。

夜晚在平静中来临，月亮高挂于空中。Elsa陪着Anna去了阁楼，她们一起寻找珍贵的童年记忆。看到各种关于Olaf照片和玩具，她们相视一笑，眼中满是柔情。Elsa感觉身体在升温，有种莫名的热度正在上涌，看到天真无邪、灵动可爱的Anna，这种欲望更加强烈。

“咳咳。”Elsa假装咳嗽。

“姐姐，怎么了？”Anna听到声音，担忧地问道。

“没事，我们下去吧。我想沐浴。”Elsa掩饰道。

“好。”

Elsa拿好衣服，去往浴室。她走近浴缸，慢慢地脱下衣服。心不在焉的她没注意到，门没有关紧。有种无名的力量束缚着Anna，她十分不想离开这里，听见放水的声音，她偷偷地往缝隙中看去，入眼的是Elsa那惊人的美背，白皙而又削瘦，腰部更是有着傲人的曲线。月光透过窗户打在她的身上，此时的她如同暗夜中的女神一般，撩人而又魅惑。Anna吞了下口水，感觉体内有股燥热，手慢慢伸出去，欲要推门而入。

Elsa进入水中之际，Anna正好推开门，因此Elsa没有注意到门已经被推开。Anna的身体越来越热，她开始脱自己的衣服，边走边脱。Elsa注意到声响，向后望去，正好对上Anna那灼灼的目光以及光了一半的身子。

热气氤氲，与房间内充满欲望的气息相融合。Anna走近Elsa，站定在浴缸前。

“Anna……你怎么过来了，我在洗澡啊……”Elsa有点不好意思地说道，脸色有些红润，不知是因热气所熏，还是因心中所想。

“Elsa，你好美啊。”Anna的瞳孔变得更加深邃，她看见此时的Elsa，心中的欲望在不断燃烧。秀发散落在她的肩头，被水微微打湿。曼妙的身姿与水汽相合，纤瘦的脊背更显示出她特有的坚韧，饱满而突出的酥胸更是令她无意识地向前一步。

“Anna，你……退后，不要过来。”Elsa感觉不可思议，今晚的妹妹好像哪里不一样。

“姐姐，我想跟你一起洗。”Anna委屈地看着Elsa，眼神足以让人产生怜惜和不舍。

“好吧……”Elsa挪开一些位置，让Anna进来。

Elsa看着Anna，意识到这是一个不可挽回的错误，可是她又无比期待着进一步的发展，她的视线从Anna那微翘的雪白臀部移到那令人迷醉的酥胸，两点红豆更是挑拨着她无限的欲望。她不再抗拒，而是主动揽过Anna，在浴缸里与她赤身相抱。离开了衣服，她们的距离仿佛更近一步，大腿交叉在一起，胸部紧紧地贴合。在这静谧的夜晚中，她们的心跳声显得无比清晰。

Anna用手抚摸着Elsa的脊背，感觉很舒适。Elsa却觉得自己心中的火被点燃，她向下压去，将Anna压在浴缸的边沿。她们的目光撞在一起，Elsa的眼中闪烁着渴望的火焰，直白而又魅惑。Anna感觉呼吸不受控制，想要开口说话，突然眼前一黑。

Elsa的脸颊凑近Anna，吻住她那微开的唇畔。她们柔软的朱唇贴合在一起，如两团燃烧的火焰撞在一起，激起火光点点，唤醒了沉睡的魔兽。Elsa轻轻啃咬着Anna的唇畔，灵巧的舌头撬开Anna的牙关，进入那别有洞天的秘密场地，这里有着唯有Elsa才能感受到的炽热气息。Elsa一只手扶住Anna的脊背，舌头灵活地游走，不停地摇摆和搅拌，卷起那些美味的汁液，与另一条柔软的小舌相撞。两条小舌纠缠起来，缠绵共舞，热情如火般燃烧。

Elsa将手移到Anna的后脑勺处，借力加剧这个深吻，进一步攻城略地。两人之间空气越来越稀薄，Anna的脸上微微红润，她微微推开Elsa。Elsa不甘示弱地再次搅动她的小舌，头微微后仰，从她的口腔中拉出一条散发着淫靡气息的银丝。银丝断裂，落入水中，激起“滴答”的响声，漾起一圈涟漪。

Anna的脸已经红透，如那炽热的太阳，犹如明艳的花朵一般。她大口喘气，顿时感觉后悔，明明是她主动吸引姐姐，结果她被这么欺负。

Elsa看着这样羞怯的Anna，心中又是一动。红润的面容，娇羞的表情，被热水沾湿的身子，还有那雪白的双峰与两点凸起的红豆，无不吸引着眼前的自己。她目光如炬地看着Anna，愈发觉得对面的人儿摆出了一副愿君采撷的样子。

“Anna，你好美。”她的心脏剧烈跳动，发出的声音更是充满诱惑力。

“姐姐……”Anna红着脸低下头，用手指戳了戳Elsa。

Anna的眼前又是一黑，Elsa再次吻上她的唇畔，不同于上一次的疯狂和激烈，这次的吻如细雨般温润，如清风般缠绵，极其温柔缱绻。Elsa挪动着身子，绵绵的吻落在Anna的脸上、耳垂上、脖子上，继而移到那雪白的玉峰上。

Elsa深陷于眼前的美景，看着沟壑起伏的双峰，轻缓地揉捏着它，随后将湿润的唇畔贴近，落下一吻。Anna轻哼出声，伴随着水声，谱成这夜晚独有的乐曲。

Elsa加深揉捏的力度，Anna的身体逐渐变得火热。Elsa满意地咬住她胸前的红豆，用牙齿细细碾磨起来，继而用灵活的舌头轻轻地舔舐充血挺立的红豆。舌尖不停地挪动着，不断地撩拨它，吸吮它的精华。

Anna的身体渐渐发软，水汽打在她的身上，仿佛她成了这水，那般温润柔软。下身有一股热流涌出，与这池中之水相融合。她顿时感觉羞耻，急于用手去探查下身的状况，只是这动作被密切注意她的动静的Elsa察觉到。

Elsa握住Anna欲动的手，将自己的另一只手沿着Anna的身子下滑，滑进那隐秘的黑色丛林，滑入那狭窄的入口。湿滑的手碰上一种粘稠的有些温热的液体，Elsa妩媚地笑起来。

“姐姐……”Anna已说不出多余的话，她整晚都在这样的羞耻中度过。

“Anna……Anna……我想……”Elsa欲言又止，眼中闪烁着异样的光茫。

“你……随意……”随后，Anna闭上眼睛，不再言语。

Elsa抽动着她的手指，在沟壑中不断摸索和尝试。毕竟第一次做这种事，她只能靠着本能去探索，从Anna变化的表情和动作中寻找答案。她发现当她用手指撩拨Anna沟壑中一块软肉时，Anna会哼出声来，腿抖动地更加厉害。她觉得自己找到答案，不免有些激动，又伸进一根手指，两根手指拨开那块软肉，捏住一点凸起，她用力地揉捏和摩擦，Anna的腿不停地抖动，甚至夹住她的手。

“嗯……啊啊啊……”

Elsa听到这天籁之音，难免气血上扬，于是更加用力地揉捏起来，耕耘着这块无人开发的沃土，寻找极致的欢愉。

寒意从Elsa的指尖冒出，Anna感到下身的寒冷，不禁打个哆嗦。

“姐姐，有点冷。”Anna带着喘气声说着。

“啊？是水冷了吗？”Elsa疑惑道。

“不是，你的手，有点冷。”

Elsa抽出她的手，手指上结了一层冰霜。她感觉有些不知所措，柔声道：“Anna，你没事吧？”

“没事，还好。”Anna红着脸说。

“那就行。”Elsa想着下一步该怎么办，手好像不能用了，她感觉有些丧气。

“姐姐，不然我来吧，你在下面。”

Elsa看着她，坚定地说：“不行，我是你姐姐。”

“要是你的魔法不受控制怎么办……”Anna委屈地说。

Elsa陷入思考，突然她想到了什么，嘴角挂起一个弧度，笑容带着几分神秘。“冰雪就是我，我在你的身体里，你不开心吗？嗯？”

Anna闹了个大红脸，激动地说：“开心，开心。可是……”

“不用担心。”

“好的，姐姐。”Anna不敢反驳，她相信姐姐的能力。

“乖，我会让你快乐。”

Elsa抬手施起魔法，指尖的冰化作几粒晶莹剔透的冰珠，掉落水中，滑进Anna的下体，一股寒意让Anna有些颤抖。Elsa用另一只手拨开Anna的腿，热水向里面涌去，一股热意在Anna下体翻涌，巨大的舒适感又将她包裹。一冷一热两种感受令她身体抽搐，同时也唤起了体内的快感。

此时的冰珠在热水中已不再寒冷，甚至有些暖意。Elsa用魔法维持着冰珠的形状，令它不至于在水中融化。她移动着手指，冰珠如有意识般动了起来。两粒冰珠夹着沟壑中的软肉，不停地摩擦。另有两粒冰珠夹着那凸起，也摩擦了起来，冰珠同时向内发力，运动的速度越来越快。Anna此时情绪高涨，她想不到一向端庄优雅的姐姐竟然用这种方式，对自己做如此羞耻的事情。

在冰珠的反复摩擦下，更多的蜜汁从甬道内流出，散发着淫靡的气息。Elsa一手操纵着冰珠持续发力，另一只手捏住Anna的胸部，用力地揉捏起来。Elsa的抚摸，加上冰珠的按摩，使Anna感受到前所未有的巨大快感，这感觉如同北风过境，将所有的东西席卷一空那般。快感填满她整个身子，丝丝呻吟从她嘴里流出。

“啊啊啊……”

“妹妹，你说我行不行。”Elsa一脸坏笑地看着她，笑着说道。

“行，你太行了。”Anna带着厚重地喘息声回答道。

Elsa轻笑，抬手施起魔法，所有的冰珠都融化成水，与那沟壑中的汁液化为一团。Elsa将手探进去，又满意地抽出来。

Elsa抱起Anna，两人穿好衣服，走向卧室。


	7. 花田

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇分级为 Explicit。  
> 预警：oral sex, semi-public sex

Elsa最近很忙，Anna经常看不见她的踪影，她十分失落。如此几天，Anna再也忍不住了。她看见Elsa向宫殿走来，急忙跑过去，拉住她的手臂。

“Elsa，你最近在干嘛，为什么我总是见不到你。你不想理我了吗？”Anna委屈地说着。

“Anna，不是的。我只是在忙些东西，现在弄好了，我带你去看。”Elsa抱住Anna，带着她走出宫殿，骑上Nokk，去一个离城堡有些远的地方。

即将到达地点时，Elsa停下来，拿出一块黑色的布带，准备给Anna戴上。

“姐姐，这是干嘛？”Anna看着布带，疑惑地问道。

“我给你准备了一份惊喜，我最近一直在忙这个。为了保持神秘感，就先蒙住你的眼睛。”说着，便绑上布带。

“姐姐，好黑啊。”

“别怕，我在这儿。”Elsa搂住Anna，轻吻她的耳垂，便策马前行。

过了一段时间，她们到达目的地。

“姐姐，好香啊。这是哪里？”

“你猜？”

“好熟悉的味道，我想想……姐姐，是薰衣草对不对？”Anna转过头，靠在Elsa的怀里。

Elsa笑了笑，为她解开布带。Anna转过头，迎面扑来浓郁的花香，入目的是一片紫色海洋。一望无际的土地上，成片的薰衣草竞相绽放。微风轻轻吹拂而过，紫色的波浪起起伏伏、上下翻动，如绝美而又浪漫的幻境一般。

Anna看着眼前的景象，不由地深陷其中，甚至没有察觉到有几滴清泪滑落下来。

“Anna，我抱着你下去。”Elsa翻身下马，伸出双手接过Anna，两人一起走向那片紫色的花田。

“Elsa，我真的好开心，我没有想到你最近在忙这些，我以为你不理我。” Anna带着哭腔说道。

Elsa搂住她，温柔地安慰她道：“你喜欢的，我总是要做到。”

她牵着Anna往花田中间走，此处的花香更为浓郁，使人心情愉悦。令人惊奇的是，在薰衣草花海中间，种植着一小片向日葵。那簇簇葵花，叶如蒲扇，花若金盘，高低相间，茁壮挺拔。向日葵是如太阳般炽热的花朵，它象征着热情和勇敢。

Elsa扶着Anna的肩头，转过她的身子，满眼柔情地注视着她。突然，她单膝跪下，拿出一枚成色极佳、纯净透明的钻戒。

“Anna，上一次匆匆地求婚，我并没有准备好，而那个冰做的戒指也早已融化。这些天，我尽力打造今日的场景，就是想再一次、更为郑重地向你求婚。你爱薰衣草，我便为你种上这片花海。你如这片向日葵一样灿烂夺目，你热情似火、纯真善良，你的光华盖过世间的一切。I love you, Anna, will you marry me？”

“yes，Elsa，你真好，我真的太感动了。”

“傻瓜。”Elsa将戒指戴在Anna右手的无名指上，搂住她，留下一个深吻。

“我不傻。”被吻的七荤八素的Anna争辩道。

“嗯嗯，你不傻，你可爱。”

“Elsa，我们在花田里躺一会儿好吗？我想看看天空，感受现在的氛围，把它印在脑海里。”

“好。”Elsa变出一块毯子，盖在地上，跟Anna一起躺下去。

阳光和煦，淡淡的光晕洒在紫色花海中，也落在Anna柔和的脸上,一层薄薄的红云浮现在她的脸上，惊艳了旁边的人。

Elsa翻过身，压在Anna的身上，那双深邃的眼眸中暗藏的欲望与情愫，如同一张密密麻麻的网将Anna笼罩其中。Elsa毫不犹豫地吻向Anna，蹂躏着她的唇畔，撬开牙关，缠住她的舌头。交换唾液，缠绵不休，如同久旱逢甘霖、干柴遇烈火那般激烈。

忽而一阵风吹过这片紫色花海，吹起了朵朵花瓣，漫天飞舞的花瓣散落各地，也落在正在缠绵的人儿身上。空气中散发着沁人心脾的花香，这浓郁的香味与人体上略显淫靡的暧昧气息相融合，为自然增添了无限美意。若有人野外寻芳，这必定成为一幅活色生香的春宫图。

“Elsa，好香啊。”

“嗯，你身上很香。”

“我说花香，你说什么呢。”Anna小小地捶了几下Elsa的肩膀。

“嗯，花香，你更香。你香了，花就不香。”

“你……变了……”

“我没变，是你让我发现原来我还可以这样。不是变了，是更了解自己。”Elsa一本正经地答道，准备脱掉Anna的衣服。

“别脱，在外面呢。”

“这是没人，我很了解。我有魔法啊，有人靠近，我也能发现，不怕。”

Elsa脱下Anna的衣服，火热的唇畔吻向她的胸前的蓓蕾，含住那粒红豆，不断地吮吸，用牙齿在上面碾磨。Anna感受到那微疼又酥酥麻麻的感觉，忍不住轻哼出声。Elsa加重了力气，继续蹂躏着那红豆，直到它充血挺立起来。两片薄唇夹住它，开始新一轮的摩擦，红豆在摩擦中变得肿胀，如同一个粉嫩又小巧的樱桃。

Elsa又吻向另一朵蓓蕾，一只手揉捏着方才肿胀的红豆，力气逐渐加大。这舒适而又刺激的感觉，使得Anna的下身流出更多粘稠的蜜汁，她的身上也冒出许多汗珠。

花田中的毯子被她们压出许多褶皱，凌乱地纠缠在一起。破碎的花瓣中流出紫色的汁液，与那浓稠的蜜汁混合在一起，染透了这已不成形的毯子，落入尘土之中。

Elsa将手指滑进Anna的秘密森林，欲进行新一轮的探索，Anna抓住她的手。

“Elsa，你的手真的冷，我也不想要冰珠。不然你躺下，我来可以吗？”

Elsa微微起身，戴上手套，一脸笑意地看着Anna，说道：“现在可以了吗？”

Anna红着脸说：“用手套会不会不舒服，你舍得我不舒服吗？”

Elsa停顿了一下，望着眼前羞涩的Anna，想起了一些东西，笑道：“我的好妹妹，你知道吗？享受快乐不只是用手，还可以……”

在Anna还未注意到的时候，一条舌头悄然地滑入了她的黑色森林中。

“啊……”

火热的舌头在沟壑中横冲直撞，Anna将手指插入Elsa的发间，借力稳住自己的身形。Elsa用舌尖挑拨着那软肉之中的小豆子，使它微微抖动，而后又用力吮吸，感受着那神秘入口里源源不断的流出的热浪。

“啊……嗯嗯……Elsa……姐姐。”

“Anna，开心吗？”

“开……开心……你快点……”

Elsa抬起Anna的一条大腿，架在自己的肩膀上。Elsa的舌头滑向那条甬道，在里面横冲直撞，热流一波一波地涌来，挂在Anna白皙的大腿上。Elsa舔了一下，像是在品尝美味一般，随后用力地吸吮起来。

此时的水声格外清晰，荡漾在两个人的耳朵里。一波波春潮不断袭来，快感将Anna包围起来，她雪白的胸脯剧烈抖动，嘴里发出动听的呻吟。Elsa更加努力地撩拨，舌头摩擦着肉壁产生酥麻的感觉，随着力度的加大，撞击出更多的火花，点燃了所有的欲望。

“啊……停下，我想休息。”

“嗯嗯。”Elsa抬起头，看着Anna，笑容满面。

“姐姐，你闻到花香了吗？”

“嗯，闻到了。”

“那我们回去吧。”

“好!”


	8. 反攻 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇自 part 2 起分级 Explicit。  
> 预警：BDSM, Hot wax

冬日的严寒渐渐褪去，积雪开始消融，树木冒出点点新芽，大地露出整片翠绿。雪水汇入河流，春日的讯号传遍了整个国度，唤醒了沉睡着的生物。

阳光照进阿伦黛尔的宫殿，细碎的光芒洒落在床上。Elsa睁开双眸，望着身边的女孩，阳光映在她的脸上，衬得她的皮肤更加雪白，让人产生想要蹂躏的欲望。她的右手抚上Anna的脸颊，低头慢慢凑近，将甘甜的唇贴在Anna纯白的脸上。她轻搂Anna，不紧不慢地吸吮那处白嫩，小舌缓慢地在那儿打转，动作轻轻地，生怕弄醒睡着的人。

Anna无意识地哼出声来，她好像做了一个美梦，梦里是一片薰衣草地，她和Elsa躺在花海里，相拥在一起，Elsa突然凑近她，在她脸上落下一吻，如羽毛般轻柔，如细雨般温润，点在她的心头，唤起她沉睡的欲望。

Anna动了动手，想要揉一揉眼睛，但是抽不出手，于是她睁开眼睛。一张绝美的脸庞映在她的眼眸中，Elsa深情款款地看向她，脸上传来微热的感觉提醒着她，此时此刻发生的一切。她的脸倏然间红了起来，将头埋进Elsa的怀里。Elsa看着Anna害羞的样子，挪了下身子，胸部蹭在Anna的脸上，此时的Anna耳朵都红了起来,她伸手推了推Elsa，试图离开这个温柔又令她尴尬的地方。

Elsa搂紧这个不安分的人，温柔地说：“别动，躺好。”

Anna放弃了挣扎，心想为什么Elsa这么霸道，而且越来越放纵，还总是欺负她。她想到了昨晚，一夜的折腾令她疲惫，她们在一起这么久，她每次都被Elsa征服，在她的身下婉转呻吟。一本正经的Elsa更加喜欢调戏她，每次都让自己害羞到埋胸。

“Elsa，为什么你总是比我起得早啊。”

“因为你爱睡觉啊，你是个小懒虫。”说着，捏了捏Anna的鼻子。

“我不懒，你最近总是欺负我。我生气了。”Anna将头转过去，假装不理Elsa。

“乖，别生气，逗你玩呢。有我在你身边，我的Anna当然想什么时候起，就什么时候起。万事有我，我可以保护你啊。所以，你就可以好好休息，做自己感到开心的事。”

Anna转过头，目光灼灼地看着Elsa，心中充满感动。“那我想要什么，你都会给吗？”

“当然，我可以给你太阳、月亮、天空，只要是我力所能及的，都可以为你做，就算我做不到的，我也尽全力为你做，只要你能开心。”

Anna眼睛里闪烁着光芒，她兴奋地说：“今晚，我能在上面吗？我想要你……”

Elsa起身，准备穿衣服，她看着Anna说：“除了这件事，其他的都可以。”

“为什么？这很难吗？Elsa你这个骗子，你又欺负我。呜呜呜。”

“乖，不要哭。准备起床吃早饭。我先出去，你记得过来。”

Elsa走出房门，心底有些失落。她可以答应Anna任何事，只是这一件，她难以做到。每当Anna试图翻身的时候，她的手忍不住将她禁锢住，看到Anna受伤的眼神，她的心也很痛，但一切就是这样，她不得不随心做出这些举动。她长叹一口气，便走向了餐厅。

Anna坐着床上倍感失落，Elsa满足了她各种各样的要求，而从未答应这件事。她想不通Elsa在犹豫什么，明明她们的感情已经如此深厚，有什么可犹豫的呢？她从床上下来，穿好衣服，整理仪容，便向宫殿门口走去。

布谷鸟飞进城堡，落在一个守卫的头上。守卫用手将鸟儿赶跑，它飞走了，待守卫站好，又落在他的肩膀上，一声又一声地叫着。守卫脱下头盔，拿起剑试图去刺这只鸟。布谷鸟仿佛想跟他作对，在他四周飞来飞去。他气极却又无可奈何，一不小心滑倒，趴在地上。

Anna看到这滑稽的一幕，走到守卫面前，想对他说点什么。她清了清嗓子，欲要讲话，却发现守卫腰间的手铐，不禁思绪反转，露出难以言喻的笑容。

守卫看到女王的到来，心生畏惧，立马爬了起来，等待着女王的惩罚。他并没有等到惩罚，而是接到一个命令：“请你下午把城里最好的铁匠和裁缝叫过来，顺便拍掉你身上的灰尘。”话毕，便转身回城。

守卫不懂女王的意图，但没有受到惩罚令他倍感惊喜。

Elsa在餐厅等了很久，也不见Anna过来，以为她还在生气，准备去房间找她。刚挪动脚步，便见Anna推门而入，Anna脸上挂着颇有深意的笑容，这让Elsa十分困惑。

“Anna，你在笑什么呢？”

“Elsa，这是个秘密，你过两天就知道了。”

“有什么秘密不能告诉我吗？我想知道。”

“你到时候就清楚了，我的好姐姐。”Anna走近Elsa，握住她的手腕，手指比划了几下，大致确定了Elsa手腕的宽度。她感觉很愉快，不由地笑出声来。

“好吧，快来吃饭。”Elsa压制住心中的疑惑，走向餐桌。

下午，Anna召见了铁匠和裁缝，命铁匠打造一副纯银的手铐和脚镣，并将大致的尺寸告诉他。她命裁缝为她缝制一件特殊的衣服，那是她偶然了解到的造型。当他们退下的时候，Anna在王座上开怀大笑，她无比期待由她主宰的夜晚的到来，想到Elsa将在她的身下绽放，将看到含羞委婉的姐姐，她感觉体内的血液在沸腾。

几天后，守卫送来两个木盒，盒子表面有精致秀美的花纹。当Anna拿到木盒时，Elsa正好看见。Anna避开Elsa的目光，将盒子放在身后。

“Anna，盒子里装了什么，你为什么藏起来。”说着，便走近Anna，欲一探究竟。

“没什么，你今天晚上就会知道。这是一个秘密礼物……专为我亲爱的姐姐Elsa准备的。”她握着Elsa的手，用手指揉了揉。

Elsa有些不好意思，便道：“好吧，你最近真的很神秘，我倒想知道你要干嘛。”她回握Anna的手，一脸笑意地望着她。


	9. 反攻 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇自 part 2 起分级 Explicit。  
> 预警：BDSM, Hot wax

夜幕降临，皓月当空，群星璀璨。月光穿过窗户，洒落在房间里，细碎的光映在Elsa的脸上，勾勒出一幅诗意的画境。

“Elsa，你洗好了吗？记得穿我给你准备的纱衣。我先回房间了。”Anna回房准备她的物品，几支蜡烛、一束玫瑰和一瓶葡萄酒。她脱下身上的衣服，换上那套前几天令人制作的衣服，然后将装着手铐和脚镣的盒子，放在床头，用一块布盖住。

Elsa从浴缸里走出来，擦干身子，穿好衣服后，脸色通红，这件纱衣极薄，几乎没什么遮掩的作用，反而有种若隐若现之感。她感到很无奈，但既然Anna再三叮嘱，她也不好拒绝。她又穿了一件衣服，而后略带急切地走向房间，她很想知道Anna最近在做什么。

Elsa推开房门，走进来，Anna从她身后出现，用手遮住她的眼睛。她想要出声询问，但Anna打断了她：“姐姐，你什么都愿意答应我，对吧？”

“只要我能做的都可以。”说着，试图挪开Anna的手。

“那你不要动，闭着眼睛好不好？不要阻止我接下来做的事情，好吗？”

“好。”

Anna拿出黑色的布带，蒙住Elsa的眼睛。然后扶着她走向床边，脱下她外面的衣服。

Elsa试图阻止她，不过又被Anna打断了。“姐姐，你答应过我，不要阻止我的。”

“但是，你在脱我的衣服。”

“你把我给你的衣服穿在里面，我不开心。所以，我把外面的衣服脱掉。这也不行吗？”Anna的语气中透着几分委屈。

“行行行，你别哭。”

“好的，你别动。”Anna的嘴角勾出一个好看的幅度。她脱下Elsa的衣服，看着那呼之欲出的胸部和若隐若现的身体，不由地脸红起来。她克制着自己的情绪，打开木盒，拿出了手铐和脚镣。它们碰撞在一起，发出清脆的响声。

“Anna，那是什么声音？”

“没什么，杯子碰在一起了，我们等下一起喝酒。姐姐，你转过身，趴在床上。”

Elsa想说点什么，最终没开口，听话地趴在床上。Anna看到这样顺从的Elsa，感觉体内有股火在燃烧着。她急切地用手铐将Elsa的双手拷在一起，又用脚镣将Elsa的两只脚束缚住。

Elsa动了动，发现自己被束缚了，疑惑地道：“Anna，你为什么要把我的手绑起来，还有脚。”

Anna没有回答，而是解开Elsa眼前的布带。当Elsa睁开眼睛，她沉默了。她看到一个不同以往的Anna，此时的她仿佛是从黑夜走来、带着某种神秘力量的女神。她的身边仿佛有着强大的磁场，吸引着自己，让自己甘愿沦陷。那一身剪裁得体的黑色皮衣，恰好呈现出她身体的每个部分，或性感迷人，或内敛含蓄。饱满的胸部在皮衣的挤压下呼之欲出，那露出一半的浑圆有如夜空中的明月，令人想要狠狠地蹂躏一番，或者咬上一口。

“Anna，你好美啊。”

“No，Elsa，这句话是我要告诉你的。亲爱的姐姐，你好美啊。”说着，她吹灭了蜡烛。房间陷入一片黑暗，唯有丝丝月光照进，好让她们看清彼此的容颜。

Anna爬到床上，压在Elsa的身上。Elsa挣扎着推开她，试图翻身，但是双手被束缚住，她无法借力。Anna轻笑，道：“姐姐不要挣扎，你就好好躺着吧。”她将脸凑近Elsa，在她脸上落下一吻。待她要继续时，又被推开了。

“Anna，放开我，我是你姐。我要在上面。”

Anna有些生气道：“我是你妹妹，我想要你，你就得给。”说罢，她按住Elsa的身子，凑近Elsa，吻上Elsa的嘴唇，品尝到那一抹甘甜。Elsa继续挣扎，她更加用力的亲吻，不让Elsa出声。她在Elsa的甘美的唇上反复碾磨，继而又疯狂地吸吮那唇畔。难得一次的主动令她有些冲动，她加重力气，用舌头撬开了Elsa的牙关，灵巧的舌头滑入口中，搅动另一条小舌，诚挚地邀请它来完成这热辣的舞蹈。然后，对方没有反应。她捏了一下Elsa的腰部，丝丝呻吟流出，打破这静谧的夜。

Anna描摹着Elsa的舌形，舔舐着她的舌尖和牙齿，贪婪地品味着这甘美又独特的气息。此时，禁忌与黑夜相融，欲望的气息弥漫着整个房间。

Elsa放弃挣扎，不由被环境所感染，便主动跟着Anna的节奏。两个人的舌头交缠在一起，缠绵共舞。激情之际，各自争夺主动位置，你来我往地争斗，试图压制对方。Anna捏住Elsa的下巴，轻咬她的舌头，用力地吞噬着它，疯狂地吸吮，直到Elsa嘤咛出声，便松开手。

“Anna，你作弊，你明明比不过我。”

“姐姐，这叫技巧。我还有道具啊。”说着，她拿过一杯葡萄酒。Anna扶起Elsa的身子，将酒杯放在她的唇边，将酒慢慢倒入她的口中，然后将酒杯放下，好整以暇地看着Elsa。

“Anna，你不喝吗？”

“我喝啊。”她重新放下Elsa，拿起酒杯，喝了一口，捏住Elsa的下巴吗，低头吻着Elsa的嘴唇，酒滑入Elsa的口中，Anna趁机用舌头搅拌这些液体，再次与Elsa的舌头缠绵起来。她一只手拿住酒杯，将酒倒在Elsa的身上，脱掉她的衣服，舔舐着那葡萄酒下的肌肤，用舌头描摹着那寸寸雪白。

Elsa的脸上泛起了红潮，鼻翼冒出细小的汗珠。她的呼吸越来越急促。Anna敏锐地察觉到她的变化，她从桌上拿起蜡烛，点燃起来，对Elsa说：“姐姐，你用魔法给自己降温，不然蜡油会伤害你，我可舍不得你辛苦。”

“你怕我辛苦，为什么要绑我，又为什么用这个。”

“姐姐，这是情趣，懂吗？我是在给你快乐。听话嘛，你就试试，肯定会很舒服。”

Elsa施起魔法，她的身上泛起丝丝寒意，Anna不禁打个哆嗦。Elsa察觉到，担忧地问：“是不是很冷，不然别玩了。”

“没事的，我可以。姐姐，我会给你快乐的。”

Elsa的脸本就被情欲染红，此刻更是害羞，脸更加红了。只见Anna将蜡油滴到她身上，那滚烫的蜡油落到带着寒意的身子上，只留下微微的痛感，甚至还有些酥酥麻麻的舒适感。Anna不紧不慢地滴着蜡油，将蜡烛越放越低，同时用手揉着Elsa的酥胸，体内的快感和蜡油的痛感交缠在一起，Elsa呻吟出来，“嗯嗯……”

Anna放下蜡烛，压到Elsa身上，她俯身吻住Elsa的嘴唇，将她吻到意乱情迷之后，又吻着她的颈部，一路往下，从锁骨到胸部，又到腹部。继而她向上舔舐、吮吸着Elsa的耳垂，直到它染上一抹薄红。她吻着Elsa胸前的玉峰，含着那点粉红，她用力地吸吮，反复地舔舐和品尝。她用牙齿轻轻地碾磨那玉峰，温柔地啃噬，又宠溺地吻住那处凸起。她一只手握住另一处玉峰，用力地揉捏它，或碾磨或拉扯着着那凸起。耳边的喘气声越来越强烈，她将手往下移，滑到一处黑色丛林。

“Elsa, do you know? Love is an open door. Now, I want to do something crazy. I’ve always loved crazy.”

“What?”

Anna将手滑入Elsa的腿间，感受到那温润的液体，不禁含笑看向Elsa,只见她脸红起来。Anna用手指勾起一抹透明的液体，在Elsa的眼前晃了晃。

“别闹。”

Anna将手指探入那曲径通幽处，轻轻地抽动手指，笑道：“This is _the open door_.”

Elsa一脸黑线，心想妹妹真的变坏了。

Anna抽动着手指，有条不紊地玩弄着“open door”,继而指尖朝下，摩擦和揉捏着柔软的外壁。门里流出了更多的水，细微的水声落在两个人的耳朵里。悦耳的水声如音乐般动人，撩拨着两个人的情欲。Anna温柔地吻着Elsa的嘴唇，手指在沟壑间快速抽动，不断地摸索和探寻。她两根手指插进沟壑之中，夹住一处凸起，不停地揉捏和按摩，力气也逐渐加大。

Elsa的情绪越来越高涨，身子发抖，呻吟声不断流出。Anna嘴唇滑到Elsa的玉峰上，温热灵巧的小舌在不停地游走。同时，她的右手在Elsa的体内不断抽动，动作越来越激烈。Elsa的下身流出更多的水，身体抽搐不止，嘴里的呻吟声越来越大，气息更加急促。

“嗯嗯……啊啊啊，Anna.嗯嗯……”

“I am here.”

“Please，I want…”

Anna更加卖力，使劲全身的力气，尽力把所有的快乐送给她的姐姐。她的左手撕下Elsa身上的蜡油，而右手也突破顶点。

“啊啊啊……嗯嗯嗯……”

身上的痛感与体内的快感同时爆发，巨大的愉悦感像涟漪一样在她体内荡漾开来，转而变得汹涌澎湃。她的身体发烫，浑身散发着撩人的气息。她微微喘气，双眸深情地望着Anna。

“Elsa，I have been searching my whole life to find my own place. Now, I find my place. When we are together, that’s my favorite place to be. ”她拥住Elsa，吻向她的额头。

“Anna, when we are together, I have all I wished. I love you forever.”

“I love you too. I was thinking the same thing.”


	10. 登顶

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇分级 Explicit。  
> 预警：Semi-public, horseback, imaginary sex

雾在天地间升起，在山间游动。飘渺的雾气中，隐约可见一个孤单的身影，她向河流走去，身后芳草如碧，翠林如海。

当她靠近河流，发现整条河全部被冻结，此间的大雾更加浓重，寒意逼人。她在哪儿？为何身后有青青绿地，而身前是一派冰封之景。

Anna感觉十分孤单和迷茫，她难道不是在阿伦黛尔处理政务嘛？为何突然来到这个陌生的地方，看到如此奇异的景象。她该如何找到阿伦黛尔，浓重的大雾令她看不清前路，只能边走边看。她感觉周围越来越冷，不禁打了个哆嗦。她将双手环在胸前，试图让自己不那么冷。可是天越来越冷，而她好累，已经无法再前行了。她想要停下来，就停一会儿。她的意识越来越昏沉，她好想睡觉。

“嘶嘶”

什么声音？Anna睁开眼睛，极力维持着良好的精神。只见飘渺的大雾中，有一个人骑马而至。

那人身穿白色丝质抹胸长裙，有着纷繁复杂的花纹，其上点缀着蓝色及紫色的宝石，衣服背后配有飞扬的轻纱。她骑在那如水般澄澈透明的马匹上，此时此刻，她就如同从天而降的女战神一般，出现在Anna的眼前，握住她的手，将她带上马匹。她搂住Anna的腰，策马而去。

Anna感受到怀里的温暖，头微微后仰，将身子依偎在那女人的怀里。脱离危险后，Anna开始思考当前发生的一切，疑惑道：“你是谁？”

女人不做声，只是搂紧她。Anna转过头，看向这个沉默寡言的女人，她有着如同藏着冰雪一般冷淡的蓝眸，当她们对视时，Anna感觉这摄入的眸子，将自己内里的一切看得一清二楚，便打量起她的面容。那一头流泻的金发遮掩着她半边容颜，更容易捕捉到她嘴角细微的变化，她大概是笑了。

女人的呼吸吐在Anna的脖子上，几缕发丝随风而飘，落在她的脸上，令她感觉有些痒和不自在。迎面的风吹散了她的睡意，微弱的阳光透过层层大雾散落在她的脸上，暖意涌上心头。

忽而，她听见破冰之声，向下看去，注意到她们此时正处于冻结的河流之上。她不知道冰有多厚，亦不知冰块的厚度能否支撑住她们，心底难免有些畏惧。

搂住她腰间的手向上移动，从胸口滑入她的衣服里，开始揉捏她的胸部，动作越来越激烈。白马没有停下来，耳边传来更沉重的破冰之声，仿佛在下一秒，她就要沉入河流。Anna十分困惑，想要挣扎却不敢轻举妄动，生怕动作过大，导致冰块完全破裂。

“你……想干嘛？我们才第一次见面。”

“别说话，小心冰破了。”说罢，捏住Anna胸部的手更加用力，继而摩擦着她那点粉嫩的凸起，又不停地揉捏和拉扯。Anna的脸上泛起红晕，她的心跳动得很快，她不禁享受起此刻的欢愉和舒适，只是耳边的破冰之声提醒着她此时的处境。

女人凑近Anna的小巧的耳朵，轻咬她的耳垂，用牙齿细细地摩擦着那处嫩白，用舌头舔舐着它。那只不安分的手玩够了胸部，沿着身子往下滑。只是Anna穿着连体裙，手无法从腹部滑入。女人不禁有些气闷，纵马而跃，待白马跃至半空中，她掀起Anna的裙子，趁机将手滑入Anna的大腿根部。Anna闭上眼睛，不敢再看。女人握住缰绳的手施了个魔法，河流上铺上厚厚的冰。

Anna闭眼等待许久，都未听到巨大的破冰之声，白马一直在奔跑，她一点伤害都没有受到。这到底是什么情况？

女人的手滑进那黑色的丛林中，她用手指挑逗着那可爱的凸起，直到丛林变得湿润起来。她将两根手指探入那长长的甬道，搅拌着刚刚流出的温热的液体，不断地加快节奏。

“啊啊啊……”

Anna捂住自己的嘴巴，不让这羞人的声音流出来。女人惩罚性地加快速度，用力地抽动着两根手指，随着液体的增多，那手指也向更深处探索和开发，直至到达一个顶点。剧烈地快感在Anna体内迸发，呻吟声从指缝里流出。不管她再怎么用力捂住嘴，也拦不住这羞耻的声音。

前面有一座山，女人纵马而跃，白马腾空而起，待它落在山顶之际，女人的手指往甬道深处推进，Anna到达了高潮。那颗高悬的心，随着白马的降落而落下。巨大的踏实感和满足感笼罩着她，她的眼里泛着亮光，望着女人的眼睛炯炯有神。

雾渐渐散去，太阳从地平线上缓缓升起，天空中有着片片红霞。万道金光在薄雾间穿梭，透过树梢，将地面染红。

女人搂住Anna，在她耳边轻声说：“你的脸像天边的朝霞一样红。”

“没有吧……”

“你看看这四周的景象，有什么感觉？”

Anna向四周望了望，她看见远处的阿伦黛尔，心里有些激动。“我看见阿伦黛尔了。”

“还有呢？”

Anna又望了望，说道：“壮阔的日出，冰封的河流，苍翠的树木，绵延起伏的山脉还有你……”她低下头，拉了拉衣摆。

“你说的一切都为我所有，不管是壮阔的日出还是冰封的河流，不论是苍翠的树木还是绵延起伏的山脉，这里的万物都是我的，我是这个世界的主宰，是天地的法则。我是自然之灵，与天地同生，与万物共存。就连你，也是我的。”

“我不是你的。”

“你可知道，我所有的一切，也是你的。”

“那你能告诉我，你是谁嘛？”

“我叫Elsa。”

“Elsa……好熟悉的名字。Elsa，啊，你是我姐？”

Anna睁开双眼，望着熟悉的房间，又看到压在她身上、用手捏着她胸部的Elsa，她才意识到自己做了一个离谱而又荒唐的梦，梦中有着种种不符合实际的事，而罪魁祸首正在睡觉。她扯过被子，盖在两个人身上，然后躺下去。

原来被子滑落了，怪不得那么冷……


	11. 小剧场

**片段1【手套】：  
**  
Anna和Elsa躺在床上，情动之际，Elsa将手滑入Anna的秘密森林。Anna抓住了这只不听话的手，打断了她的进一步探索。  
  
“姐姐，可以不戴手套吗？不舒服。”  
  
“嗯？不戴手套，我怕伤害到你。”  
  
“你可以让我来啊”Anna害羞地说。  
  
“这不好吧……”突然，Elsa想到什么，继续道：“妹妹，你知道吗？享受快乐不只是用手哦，还可以……用舌头。”说着，便吻向Anna的小丛林。  
  
“啊……啊……”  
  
一夜，满室幽香，余音绕梁。

  
  
 **片段** **2【水声】：  
**  
Anna和Elsa在浴缸，Elsa不安分的手游走在Anna丛林的四周，随意撩拨之后又滑了进去，有意无意地抽动着。  
  
Elsa：Anna，你听，有水声……  
  
Anna：我们在浴缸里，当然有水声啊。  
  
Elsa：（用力地动了动手指）不是，你听见了吗，你下面的水声。  
  
Anna（红着脸）：姐姐~  
  
Elsa：（一脸笑意）嗯？好听吗？喜欢吗？  
  
Anna（低下头）：喜欢。  
  
Elsa：你喜欢就好，我就想让你快乐。（又抽动几下）  
  
Anna（红着脸）：姐姐，你好坏~

  
  
 **片段** **3【记忆】：  
**  
夜间，Elsa和Anna躺在床上。她抚摸着Anna的身子，突然，笑了起来。  
  
Elsa：Anna，你记得Olaf说的话吗？  
  
Anna：什么话？  
  
Elsa：水是有记忆的~  
  
Anna：怎么了？  
  
Elsa将手指放进Anna的下面，又抽了出来，手指上带着透明的液体。她施起魔法，一幕幕羞人的画面在她们眼前展开，无一不是她们欢愉的时光和Anna情动的样子。  
  
Anna：姐姐，你怎么总仗着魔法欺负我！（说着，用拳头捶Elsa）  
  
Elsa（抓住她的手温柔地说）：以后不管你走到哪里，顺着水，我都能找到你。  
  
Anna（靠在怀里）：姐姐，我不会走。  
  
Elsa（指着画面）：嗯？还看吗？  
  
Anna（用力地捶她）：姐姐，你太坏了！！！


End file.
